


March 22, 2001

by orphan_account



Category: DCU
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:20:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 40
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24661441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Fourteen hours went by before Reverend Amos Howell apologized for hitting Supergirl.





	March 22, 2001

I never created Superman TAS.

Fourteen hours went by before Reverend Amos Howell apologized for hitting Supergirl after she accidentally wrecked his paper sermon and they were the same hours that took for him to prepare the sermon.

THE END


End file.
